Drillbit Taylor : Back in Business
by Destiney Hope
Summary: Drillbit is back on the streets. When a girl turns up and a whole scam presents it's self Drillbit is once again back in business.and with the help of some old friends this promises to be the most rewarding scam ever. Rated T for swearing later on.


**Drillbit Taylor: Back in business**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Drillbit Taylor or any of its original cast ,any OCs I put in i will tell you about.**

**This idea came to me while i was doing something unrelated to the movie and bam it hit me and i just had to write it down.**

**Chapter one : Drillbit meet ....**

Drillbit was back to how he was before he met Wade, Ryan and Emmit ,back in the woods hanging out in trees scrimping for relationship with "that teacher" as he preferred to call her had fallen apart and he was back out on the streets. He trudged back to his "home"He supposed it was and sighed as the rain began to fall. This situation was slightly better than it had been the last time ,at least now he had a tent and a sleeping crawled into the tent soaked through from the rain and shivering ,but finally he fell asleep.

Around the same time as Drillbit fell asleep a teenage girl was spritining towards town .

Drillbit was woken early the next morning as something came crashing through the woods right into his camp .He was at attention immediately ,if it was a cop he was in trouble ,if it was anything else ,who knew. Whatever it was ,it was breathing heavily and as it went to run past the tent it tripped on one of the ropes and went sprawling across the ground .Drillbit sprang out of his tent as the thing went sprawling and as he looked round the tent to where the thing had landed he saw.... A teenage girl wearing black knee high boots,black skinny jeans with a Rip across one knee, a black leather jacket with a black top underneath and black sunglasses ,the type that bodyguards usually have. Her hair was the only thing colourful about her it was a very vivid dark red and it fell straight down to her waist ,beside her was a black backpack with whit skulls and crossbones on it .She saw him looking at her and scrambled to her feet clutching a bright red bag that looked so out of place with her black clothes.

"You steal that?" Drillbit asked her pointing to the red bag.

"So what if I did?" The girl shot back at him "Even a runaways gotta eat at some point "

"Why you running?" Drillbit asked

"Thats for me to know" Was the reply "Who are you anyway?"

"The names Drillbit"

"I'm Ace"

"what kinda name's Ace?"

"I dont know what kinda names Drillbit?"

"I dont know ,So why you runnin' Ace?"

"I already said that's for me to know!" Ace snapped and she glared at him for a few seconds before a snapping sound made her whip her head about ,scared. " I gotta jet see ya round Drillbit" and with that she had gone ,disappeared into the trees with both bags .A few seconds later a man with a very bushy moustache crashed into the camp.

"You!" He barked at Drillbit "You seen a girl come past here ,all in black ,red hair ,sunglasses with a bright red bag?"

"yeah I saw her she went that way" Drillbit pointed in the opposite direction from the way Ace had went.

"Thanks" Moustache man said and he charged off through the trees in completely the wrong direction.

A few minuets later ,Ace came back "You didnt send him after me?"

"nah that's not my way"

"Well thanks , Your an alright guy Drillbit"

"so Ace ,heading anyplace in particular?" Drillbit asked to change the subject

"Nope,just where ever I decide where the pickings are good and someplace my parents aren't looking for me ,you'd think that after three months they'd just give up trying to get me back"

"They must really want you back then"

"No my dad just wants his good old punching bag back"She smiled bitterly and she took her sunglasses off to reveal a black eye ,it was so swelled up that she couldn't even open her right eye "I can take him though .But enough of that I should move before Mr Moustache comes back " she shoved her glasses back on and turned to leave.

"Wait a sec Ace" Drillbit called after her " You say you can fight ?"

"Yeah ,you wanna go " She moved into a martial arts stance facing him

"No I don't wanna fight you ,but you need money right?"

"Yeah I do"

"Well,with your skills and my brains we could pull the ultimate body guarding scam ,there are tons of people out there who would pay good money for people to protect them ,I should know Ive done it before"

"I'm listening" Ace said

Drillbit then explained about his time as a bodyguard for Wade,Ryan and Emmit.

Ace listened to the story and laughed a bit when he showed her his missing finger

"Hey thats not funny!" Drillbit said to her

"Yeah it is !" Ace giggled back at him "_Why _did you catch a Samurai sword?"

"cause it was going to hit the kids "

"aww cute" Ace said sarcastically

"Are you in or not?" Drillbit asked

"Yeah i'm in" Ace said "when do we start"

"Today..if possible"

**Whoop first chappy all done !!!!!!!!!!! Review and let me know what you think , Yes and Ace is mine I own her . Wade, Emmit and Ryan will come in a little later in the story and I promise the chapters will get longer as we go.**


End file.
